


little hatchling, don't drift from the nest

by ReapersAngel



Series: it's our journey [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crack, Disclaimer: Credits to Pokemon and Nintendo and Gamefreak, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M, Nimbasa City (Pokemon), The regular warning that N is 18-20, and that Touya is 14-16, crackish?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A little look into the lives of the Heroes of Truth and Ideals after all they've gone through.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Zekrom, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Reshiram & Touya | Hilbert
Series: it's our journey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	little hatchling, don't drift from the nest

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Zekrom is slightly younger than Reshiram.
> 
> I also headcanon that Reshiram is 'mother' and Zekrom is 'father' when Touya and N (mainly Touya) want to annoy them.
> 
> At this point (way much later) Unova has gotten pretty used to these two hero bfs strolling around with their very tall dragons.

_Touya, get DOWN! It’s DANGEROUS!_

Touya groans, his head in his hands. “It is not _dangerous_ , Reshiram!”

_Yes it is! You’re high up in the air in a SPINNING METAL TRAP OF DEATH!_

N chuckles as Reshiram continues screaming at him. “Zekrom says Reshiram is acting like you’re a newborn hatchling.”

Touya groans again. He does his best to send a _That’s not funny_ in Zekrom’s vague direction. He gets back snickers.

He’s long gotten used to the dragons’ views on them being hatchling children.

“I’m fine!” He shouts back.

_You are NOT fine! Get down this instant!_

“It doesn’t work like that!”

_MAKE IT!_

He throws up his hands. “It’s a goddamn _ferris wheel_ , Reshiram! I can’t make it work!”

N’s giggles have turned to laughter now, and Touya scowls at him before turning back to the clear walls of the car. “And _get down_! You’re scaring people and blocking the view!”

Reshiram’s eyes glare at him. _You_ get down _! And are you calling me fat?!_

“I’m calling you fat if that’s what it takes to get you to let me enjoy this, _mother_!”

_All right, that’s_ it _!_ Reshiram turns and wheels away, screeching. _ZEKROM!_

N’s delight turns into panic, his hands waving about. “Zekrom- no- no, don’t- don’t do it!”

All they get in a mental shrug as Zekrom’s uncaring and amused red eyes appear next to Reshiram’s glaring blue ones. Crackling noises start up loudly and they both groan as the ferris wheel creaks to a stop.

They can barely hear the voice, drenched in sarcasm, through the megaphone with how high up there are. “Folks, it appears that _for some reason_ the electricity in the ferris wheel has gone out! We will do our best to try and get it up again, but for now, please enjoy the lovely view the dragons _blocking_ said view.”

Groans and curses drift upwards from the other cars. Reshiram smirks at them smugly.

That _'ll teach them_ , It crows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
